creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Investigation One
__NOEDITSECTION__ My friends and I are just like the great investigators before us, searching to find the true stories behind the urban legends that have been long forgotten. We usually prove things to be wrong, or find no evidence, but today... today was different. We had heard stories floating around our school of a group of students a few years ago who were acting strange, talking about some storm drain and a kid from a few years before them who had gone missing, then they themselves went gone, never to be heard of again. Of course, hardly anyone believed this, as most people do with ghost stories. What really piqued our interest though was the fact that when any of the school administration heard it, they would quickly try to change the student's current topic. We decided to meet with some of these kids in private, and have recorded what they have said. We only have audio, since it has been requested that we keep their faces private. We are currently in the process of reviewing these, and cutting out the pieces that don't matter, to save time and other resources. As soon as they are available, we will upload them for you to see here. In the meantime, let me tell you the story of what we have found so far. We searched for countless hours, probably a few days straight, for any info we could gather about these kids and the storm drain. We happened to stumble across an internet article through the Wayback Machine on the local news station's website. Any traces of it other than this have been completely deleted, and the article has very broken English and bad formatting. From what we have been able to gather, the stories floating around the school have been true. It's quite alarming that these kids have had every last trace of them, except for this article, taken away. Only their first names remain and we cannot find their families. Maybe they've been erased too. This made us extremely curious. We've never had such a case like this. After a while of searching, we eventually found the storm drain. There was garbage littered around everywhere, and seemingly useless junk. We even found a headstone without a name. Upon getting closer to the base of the storm drain, we found Ouija boards. We took one step into the drain and our cell phone service was completely gone. We ventured a bit further into the storm drain, and started finding things like dirty towels, marijuana, and condoms. Figures, teens will go to great lengths to break rules without being noticed. Not too long into our adventure, we found the greatest piece of evidence. A camera. A CAMERA! We had never found this type of evidence on the scene before. We tried starting it up, but of course, it was dead. It looked to be in near perfect condition, minus a few minor scratches here and there. It was quite peculiar. This was all the evidence we needed. We weren't about to go completely risking our lives for this. We turned back and went back home to see what we could find from this camera. The battery was dead. When I said dead, I mean totally gone. We had to search for the model number of the camera to get a new battery. Once we got it in the mail though, we found that loads of material was being stored on it, and we watched every last bit of video on the camera. The videos started off looking just fine. Teenagers were getting into a car as someone was filming. We later estimated this to be Alex, since his face never appeared in the videos. He must have been behind the camera. They kept calling their expedition Investigation One, and implied that they wanted to investigate more things after this, much like we do now. They all drove over to the storm drain. The scene looked nearly identical to what we had seen during our visit to the place, and they noted most everything that we did. They stepped inside, and off went their cell phone reception. They kept on moving deeper into the storm drain, and faint noises could be heard. They kept moving deeper in and the noises got progressively louder. The video started getting distorted. This is where things got bad. A boy that seemed like he had been down there for years started attacking everyone, and the video was distorted so bad that you could barely tell what was going on. The next video started and Alex could be heard breathing heavily and you could tell he was running from whatever that thing was. The video started distorting again and Alex started yelling out incoherent things. He was almost out of the storm drain when the being, and his friends, were standing at the end of the tunnel. The video cuts off then. We are now in the process of putting together this footage in movie form, so people will want to watch it, and know to never, ever go inside that storm drain. Bad things happen. Horrible things. Just stay away, and watch for our movie coming out soon. Category:Beings Category:Disappearances Category:Items/Objects Category:Places